Kendall VS Fox
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: It might have been Logan's lap,but it was Kendall's property and Fox would just have to learn that.RPS,Kogan


**I'm just gonna tell you all know...this is all Break Free's fault, she just had to mention that she would love a fic about Kendall getting jealous over the picture that I showed on Twitter,and,of course, I had to make her happy and make this for her, because she's my 'big twin' and that's how I do,lol. Anyways, there's this picture of Fox laying all up in Logan's lap, and at once, I was like...Kendall's so jealous, Fox just trespassed on his property,which is Logan's lap,lol.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...or Fox...or Yuma...or Sydney...or Sissy**

Kendall,Logan,James and Carlos had all been at James's house, and Kendall has brought Sissy, and Carlos had brought Sydney over, and Kendall had asked Logan to bring Yuma for him since Yuma got nervous being in a tight space with Sissy, not that Sissy would ever do anything, she actually liked Yuma, and Yuma liked her too, but she was just a little piglet, so it got her nervous, when it happened.

Kendall had been all snuggled up in Logan's lap, watching as Sydney looked at Yuma curiously, all the dogs were good with her, so he wasn't concerned about her getting hurt, Yuma had patted down to rest on James thick carpeted floor, making the cutest sound that he had ever heard in his life, and he couldn't restrain himself as he got off of Logan's lap, and knelled down next to the little piglet, cooing all over her, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her little pink head.

When Kendall was done with his little cooing session he turned around, and went to go back into Logan's lap like he always did, but he couldn't...because something else was in Logan's lap...or rather _someone._

James' puppy Fox was curled up in Logan's lap...like he fucking _owned _it or something.

Because he didn't.

Because Kendall fucking did.

That. Was. HIS LAP!

Kendall's bright green eyes narrowed into slits, as they zeroed in on the little white and black dog, Fox looked up at him with big blue _innocent as hell _eyes, that would make any girl swoon.

But not Kendall.

Because that his was his property that he was on!

"What...is...it...doing?" Kendall gritted out.

"Who?" James asked.

"That _thing _of yours!" Kendall hissed.

James turned to look at Logan and Fox.

"Uh...sitting in Logan's lap. Aw that's so cute." James cooed, picking up his camera and moving over to stand at Logan's side, Logan smiled for the camera without having to be asked,and even Fox turned to look at James.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah,so fricken cute,not get it out of there!" Kendall demanded.

"Aw come on babe,leave Fox alone." Logan told him, he looked down at Fox and ruffled his ears.

"Aw is big,bad Kendall being a big meanie to you." Logan asked the puppy in a baby voice.

Kendall blinked, not able to comprehend what Logan had just said...about him...to a puppy...

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Kendall screeched, making Fox jump.

"Aw,babe,don't do that. You scared the baby puppy wuppy, apologize." Logan told him.

"...THE HELL I FUCKING WILL!" Kendall yelled.

"Wow attitude." Logan said, just pissing Kendall off now.

"You know what! If you want the stupid dog in your lap! Keep the stupid dog in your lap! It's obvious you like him more then me anyways!"

"Baby-"

"And that you'd rather have a stupid god in your lap then me! Fine!"

Before Logan could say anything, Kendall had grabbed Sissy and Yuma and had stomped out of James' apartment, putting his brothers piglet in the back of his car, and letting Sissy sit in the front with him, as he swirled out of the parking lot of James' house.

Kevin couldn't understand why his brother was so pissy and upset when he got home with Yuma and Sissy...he was just thankful that his pets were still alive and whole,especially when the blonde had stomped up to his room and slammed the door so hard,it shook the whole house.

Yeah...Kevin wasn't going anywhere upstairs tonight...and maybe tomorrow...possibly,next week as well.

Kendall was one scary submissive.

* * *

><p>The next week, the boy's were hosting Crush Night, and even if Kendall was sitting next to Logan...he was still pissed off at him,and hadn't talked to him all week,ignoring all the brunets calls and texts as well...and making excuses to get away from Logan any other time.<p>

He knew Logan was getting tired of it,and planed on confronting him soon.

But right now,they had this Crush Night thing to worry about,he knew the fans were super exited for it,and he wanted them to be happy. Because no matter what any one else said...they really did love there fans. Every one of them.

Everything was going okay,so far...until James brought that _thing _in.

Everyone's attention went to that dog at that second, and Kendall couldn't help but get jealous when Logan told the interviewer guy how cute Fox was, it was ridiculous, it was a _dog _for god's sake.

But for some reason, Kendall still felt his left leg twitching closer and closer to Logan's, and before he knew it,his leg was draped across Logan's lap, perfectly under the table so no one could see.

Kendall felt Logan's eyes flash to his,and he quickly looked into the brown irises before moving back,forward to talk to the interviewer.

He felt one of Logan's hands drop to his knee, and then run up the length of his leg to squeeze gently at Kendall's thigh.

Kendall smiled,maybe he would go easy on Logan...maybe.

* * *

><p>Kendall was just about to get into his car in the huge,empty,parking lot that you usually park in at malls and the doctors,when he felt warm hands clamp around either side of his hips.<p>

"Hey,you."

Kendall snapped his hips away from Logan,and continued to unlock his car.

"Aw baby,don't be like that." Logan whined.

Kendall huffed.

"I have _no idea_ what your talking about."

"Babbbbyyy."

"What?" Kendall snapped.

"Come 'ere." Logan told him, stroking his back.

"No. I don't wanna." Kendall said,nose high in the air, as he wrenched his car door open,but as soon as it was, Logan snapped the door shut,and leaned against the car so his back was blocking the handle.

Kendall huffed. "Will you move out of the way Logan!" Kendall demanded.

"No."

"Logan _move."_

Logan snorted at the voice, shaking his head. "Yeah...I don't think so." Logan smirked.

"Why the hell not?' Kendall demanded.

"Because your mad at me."

"This is not the way to make me un-mad at you Logan,this is just you pissing me the fuck off!" Kendall snapped.

"Then tell me how I can make you happier with me," Logan requested.

"No. I'm mad at you. Your just gonna have to deal with it. If not...you don't have too. You can break up with me and go _date that dog or something." _Kendall hissed.

"_That's _why your mad at me?" Logan snorted.

"_Yes,Henderson. That's why I'm mad at you!" _Kendall said, in between clenched teeth.

"That's stupid."

"_Your _stupid."

"Don't be childish,Kendall."

"I can be whatever I want to be. Your dating that dog now,remember?" Kendall yelled.

"Dude! It's a fucking puppy! How the hell can you be jealous of a puppy!" Logan demanded.

"Because it was in _my spot!_" Kendall said.

"Your spot?' Logan asked incredulously.

"Yes! Your lap! It's mine! And you just let Fox steal it from me!" Kendall cried.

Logan was quiet for a moment, he just looked at Kendall blankly for a while,blinking a few times,before suddenly,ever so slowly, he started laughing, like crazy, hard as hell laughing.

"What's so funny!" Kendall demanded.

"Y-Your haha Jealous c-cuz hahaha Fox was hahahahhahahahaha-" Logan trailed of, laughing so hard, he was bending over, slapping his knee in enjoyment of his laughter.

Kendall glared at him,looking like he would cry as he turned around and began to stomp away from his still laughing boyfriend, grumbling about how much of a asshole Logan was,when he was stopped when Logan ran up just before he went for the stairs and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get offa me." Kendall whimpered.

"Aw,I'm sorry,baby. I didn't mean to laugh."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. Your just so cute when your jealous,and your so silly for being jealous over a little puppy." Logan chuckled.

"You like Fox better then you like me." Kendall pouted.

Logan swirled Kendall around, and pulled the blonde close to him,kissing his temple.

"Aw baby. I love you more than anything else." Logan cooed.

"Really?" Kendall blushed.

"Uh-Huh,you should know that baby." Logan said, smiling when Kendall nuzzled into his neck,littering kisses all along the silky skin.

"Mmm." Logan hummed,his hands running down Kendall's sides, and cu[ping his shapely,yet some how still slender hips.

"Maybe you can show me how much you love me?" Kendall asked shakily.

"Mmmm,and _you _can show _me _just how much you _love_ being in my lap." Logan purred sensually, running his hands down so they gripped the blondes firm ass tightly.

"Y-Yeah."

Logan smirked and grabbed Kendall's hand, tugging the flustered blonde all the way back to his black car, that had more room in the back then Kendall's, he popped the door open,shoving himself and Kendall inside as fast as he could.

Logan sat down on the soft leather,dragging the moaning blonde into his lap,so the blondes legs were on either side o his waist,and his ass was pressed up against the older's hard erection, Kendall giggled and attacked Logan's soft lips, nipping at Logan's lip roughly, making the brunet groan and buck up a little.

Kendall tugged at the brunets full locks, moaning as Logan's hands dipped into his skinny jeans and grabbed at his ass,his nails scrapping at the pale mounds.

Kendall whimpered and thrust his hips down,so his ass was being cupped in Logan's gentle hands, one hand moved down from Logan's hair to pull at the brunets zipper, yanking the thin metal down harshly, and popping the brass button as fast as he could,his hand slipping under the material of the brunets boxers to stoke the brunets hard member, Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth, head falling back as Kendall's other hand joined the first, foundling the brunet's balls.

Logan growled,bucking his hips up, his bands popping up to tug at the blondes shirt, ripping it over his head and sending it flying to the front seat.

Kendall giggled and took his hands from Logan's cock,pulling up Logan's shirt, biting all around Logan's chest as he did so, his lips ghosted across Logan s chest, running up his collar bone to latch onto Logan's neck.

Logan moaned again, grabbing onto Kendall's jeans and boxers and pulling them down to Kendall's thighs,he somehow got them off of Kendall without a hassle,the blond's _Vans _and socks quickly following.

Kendall moaned, rubbing his hard erection against Logan's jeans, the rough material making him shiver with need, Logan's head ducked to lap at Kendall's nipples, making the blonde whine with need.

Needy hands grabbed at Logan's jeans, but they got stuck around the brunet's knees no matter how hard he pulled or tugged at them,Kendall let out a lethal like growl,grabbing Logan and forcing him into a laying position, he yanked at the chuckling boy's pants until they were in his hand and being thrown to the floor of Logan's car.

Kendall purred and crawled into Logan's lap, just so his ass was hovering above Logan's leaking cock, he shifted down so Logan's head was pressing against his puckered hole,making them both moan.

"Babe stop,your gonna get hurt."

Kendall ignored Logan,he closed his eyes and forced himself to take all of Logan's shaft in one go,refusing to make a sound as pain rippled up his spin, he settled himself in Logan's lap gently, only half listening as Logan scolded him and rubbed the back of his thighs and hips.

Logan's fingers brushed at Kendall's hole as the blonde began to eagerly fuck himself on his lovers dick,loving the way he was owning his lovers lap...marking his territory if you will...except in a person way.

The brunet let out a relieved sigh when he noted there was no blood, or torn flesh,and then allowed himself to enjoy the wonderful feeling of the blondes clenching walls.

Kendall squealed in enjoyment, slamming his hips down as fast as he could, he was startled when Logan suddenly sat up,the brunet pushed himself back so his back was up against the car door,not caring about the handle that was stabbing into his back, his eyes locked onto the bouncing blonde, who was crying out in pleasure loudly,do to what Logan's new position did to his prostate.

The brunet made sure to clasp his hand around the blonde little hips,gently,moaning as he guided the eager,now hyper blonde up and down on his cock, Kendall was giggling in between his cry's and moans, on his own little high at the moment that Logan thought was to adorable.

"LLooggaann." Kendall drew out the brunets name loudly.

It was then Logan realized how hard and fast the blonde was riding him, he was almost surprised the car hadn't tipped over in result, of the blondes rough movements.

"Uhg,Mmm,yeah,ride me you little bitch." Logan growled,yanking the blondes hips down roughly, Kendall cried out, the brunets dick slamming into his prostate repeatedly without any mercy.

"Ohhh,Logan,I'm so close." Kendall whimpered, his head falling onto the brunets shoulder, his thighs were aching from exhaustion from riding the brunet so fast and rough, though he refused to stop moving.

"Me too,baby." Logan groaned, and almost as soon as the words were out of the brunets mouth, Kendall slammed down on the brunet once more, and he was crying out the brunets name,Logan tumbling over the edge right after his lover.

Logan raddled his now limp and worn out lover in his arms, whispering an apologize when the blond whimpered when he pulled out,he kissed the blond's sweaty forehead softly.

"I love you baby." Logan said.

"I love you too Logie bear...I'm sorry I was such a meanie." Kendall tried to smile,but he was too tired to do so.

"It's okay. I should know my lap belongs to you." Logan smirked.

Kendall slapped Logan's lap pathetically.

"Mine." Kendall said.

"Yours." Logan chuckled.

**Yaaayyy! It's finally over! I hope that didn't suck...mmm...anyways please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
